Pretty Boys
by kisa.sora.x3
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara e Sai vendiam seus corpos para sobreviver. Eles nunca se relacionaram de verdades com suas clientes, por medo de se apaixonar. Mas o que aconteceria se três garotos mudassem isso? YaoiLemon SasuNaru... entre outros casais...
1. First Kiss

Capítulo 1 # First Kiss

**Capítulo 1 # First Kiss.**

O quarto permanecia em silêncio, com exceção das respirações descompassadas provinda de ambos. A música alta do piso inferior podia ser ouvida claramente, e o garoto deu um longo suspiro, levando uma das mãos até a testa, massageando-a. A menina deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo peito do rapaz, acariciando-o enquanto depositava leves beijinhos pela extensão do pescoço do mesmo. O moreno apenas brincava com as mexas loiras da moça. Não demorou muito até a mão da menina escorregar pelas suas curvas. O garoto parou os movimentos da loira, e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Se quiser outra transa, vai ter que pagar."

"Ah, Sasuke..."

"Desculpe." – Fez uma pausa. – "Só estou fazendo meu trabalho."

O silêncio novamente se manifestou no recinto. O Uchiha suspirou, e levantou-se da cama, esticando o braço e alcançando a calça, vestindo-a em seguida. A menina permanecia na cama, confusa e observando-o.

Logo após de vestir-se por completo, o moreno agachou e pegou seus sapatos, sentando na cama e calçando-os em pouco tempo. Levantou rapidamente e caminhou até a porta, tocando a maçaneta, enquanto a outra procurava algo no bolso da calça.

"Ainda vamos nos ver de novo?"

Ele virou, sorrindo de canto e segurando o dinheiro em uma das mãos.

"Não." – E abriu a porta, se retirando.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Desceu as escadas e encontrou seus companheiros de trabalho. O ruivo o avistou e acenou para o mesmo.

"Conseguiu quanto?" – Indagou o mesmo.

"Hm... Nada de mais..." – Retirou novamente o dinheiro do bolso e o contou velozmente. – "350 dólares..." – O moreno sentou-se no banco e aproximou seu rosto da mesa, escondendo-a entre os braços.

"Nada demais?! Você sabe que é tu és o mais desejado aqui, e conseqüentemente o que ganha mais cachê aqui!" – Comentou o rapaz que aparentava ser a cópia do Uchiha.

"Guarde seus comentários para si." – O rapaz se levantou e deu alguns passos para se despreguiçar. Logo voltou a fitar os companheiros. – "Vamos pra casa?"

"Tudo bem, mas não consegui grande coisa essa noite."

"Quanto, Gaara?" – Indagou o moreno indo em direção à saída.

"500 dólares..." – Respondeu desinteressado, chegando ao estacionamento com os demais.

"É o suficiente..." – Sasuke entrou no carro, seguido pelos outros. Fitou o volante e ligou o carro, concentrando-se agora no percurso.

O caminho até o apartamento seguiu-se em silêncio.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nem muito grande ou muito pequeno, era uma casa do tamanho ideal para aqueles três jovens.

A decoração era toda em prata, branco ou vidro. Tudo muito liso, limpo, reto e moderno. Paredes tão claras que chegava à doer os olhos quando batia o sol, estofados espalhados ao redor da grande TV LCD e móveis brancos. Um lugar que de certo modo trazia paz, mas um leve desconforto.

"Vamos contar nossos ganhos de hoje..." – Propôs o ruivo jogando-se no sofá. – "Sai, pega uma Smirgnoff ¹ pra mim?"

O moreno lhe encarou como se exigisse algo e Gaara deu um suspiro.

"Por favooor..." – Completou de mal gosto.

"Ok. Aqui está minha parte" – Sai jogou sua parte sobre a mesa de centrou e andou até a cozinha. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

"500...720...Umhh... Mais a parte do Sai...1670 dólares ao todo..." – Juntou o dinheiro em um montinho e encarou o Uchiha ao seu lado.

"É...acho que dura uns três dias..." – Sasuke deslizou a mão para um dos bolsos de sua calça larga e sentiu a ausência de algo que deveria estar lá.

"O que foi?" – Questionou Sai voltando da cozinha com duas garrafas na mão, entregando uma delas para o ruivo e notando a movimentação do outro.

"Droga! Esqueci meu último maço de cigarros lá. Vou dar uma saída."

Quando o moreno fechou a porta, Gaara se lembrou de um detalhe.

"Umh..."

Sai o olhou incrédulo.

"O que foi?"

"Esqueci de avisá-lo... Meu primo chegará hoje a noite e passará à morar conosco por um tempo." – Levantou-se aproximando-se de Sai.

"..." - O moreno engoliu seco.

"Você não se importaria, né?" – Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do ruivo e o mesmo deu-lhe uma lambida na orelha.

Em seguida seguiu a seu quarto, sem maiores explicações.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A brisa acariciava-lhe o rosto, era um resto de noite bem calmo. Em seu relógio marcava 4 horas da manhã, em ponto. Dali à algumas horas o sol logo estaria aos céus e um árduo dia começaria.

Puxou um cigarro da caixinha recém comprada e acendeu-lhe, dando uma longa tragada.

"Aaaah!" – Um garoto loiro gritava desesperadamente enquanto corria atrás de sua mala, que vinha de encontro ao moreno. O Uchiha suspirou e apenas com um toque parou o objeto, mas não o garoto.

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente e quando se deu conta, os lábios do loiro estavam colados com os seus, e que este se encontrava torto por cima da mala. O moreno imaginou que se ele não estivesse ali, o desconhecido teria saído voando. O garoto, por sua vez, encarava o Uchiha com olhos arregalados, e logo se afastou do mesmo.

"Olha por onde anda, idiota." – Resmungou Sasuke enquanto se virava para tomar o caminho de casa.

"Ahh! Teme...! Por que me beijou? Que nojo!" – O maior encarou o menino jogado no chão por cima dos ombros. Desviou o olhar para a causa de tudo aquilo, e percebeu como aquele objeto era grande...e gordo.

"Baka..." – Tornou sua atenção à sua frente e foi em direção ao seu apartamento.

"Ei! Não vai pedir desculpas?!" – Reclamou o rapaz infantilmente.

"A culpa foi sua e não minha, ...dobe."

E com isso, o Uchiha seguiu para casa, sem mais nenhuma troca de palavras com o garoto.

Continua...

**-x-**

**¹ É assim que se escreve?**

**MOMENTO AÊ! \o/**

Heeey, Minna-san! Que orgulho, não? Minha primeiro fic. 6

Mas não vamos esquecer de dar créditos à Kisa-chan, não é? x3

Eu to fazendo essa fic aqui com ela. \o\ E seria tão legal se vocês dessem reviwes ou sei lá o nome. ;.; noob

Tá, mas então. Sejam almas bondosas. ;; Deus vai te retribuir. ii E ajude uma HUMILDE fic em andamento.

-Sora.


	2. Problems

Capítulo 1 # First Kiss

**Capítulo 2 # Problems**

A chave penetrou na fechadura, e girou-a, fazendo a porta se abrir, como conseqüência. Adentrou no aposento e fechou a porta atrás de si, observando o local com uma expressão confusa, se perguntando mentalmente onde estariam os companheiros.

"Gaara! Sai?" – O silêncio predominava. Observou por mais alguns instantes, esperando uma resposta. Não tardou até suspirar e dar nos ombros. Trancou a porta da frente, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, desejando agora mais do que nunca o aconchego de sua cama. Pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta, e com o auxilia da outra, retirou seu All Star, desta vez suspirando ainda mais cansado.

Abriu a porta, com os olhos fechados, poupando-lhe esforços desnecessários, e sentou na ponta da cama, cruzando as pernas e retirando suas meias. Logo após retirá-las, sentiu algo...lhe chutando? Abriu os olhos sonolentos e olhou por cima dos ombros desinteressado. Não demorou para que o moreno arregala-se os olhos e encostar-se na parede mais próxima, nunca deixando de observar aquela cena. Piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos, acreditando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

O fato de Gaara e Sai terem um caso não o surpreendeu, pois foram incontáveis as vezes que acordou com gemidos de ambos. Mas dessa vez foram longe demais! Quer dizer, na **SUA** cama! De repente, outra idéia lhe veio a cabeça. Talvez eles só estejam dormindo. Se aproximou sorrateiramente até a cama, e pegou a ponta do lençol, sem nunca ter a intenção de acordá-los. Puxou rapidamente o pano que cobria os dois, e só confirmou o que temia.

Lá estavam eles, pelados e abraçados, em cima de sua cama. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke não sabia que expressão formar: Nojo, surpresa, raiva? Não tinha idéia de como explicar o que estava sentindo. E então algo o despertou de seu transe: O interfone tocou. Gaara e Sai levantaram num pulo, com um Sasuke a sua frente e uma expressão nada agradável. Os três ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos. Um silêncio perturbador tomou conta do quarto, mas logo foi quebrado, mais uma vez pelo interfone.

"Eu atendo!" – O ruivo se manifestou e se levantou rapidamente da cama, indo em direção ao chamado, deixando os dois morenos sozinhos.

"E então?" – Sasuke retrucou, olhando com reprovação para o outro. – "Vai me explicar agora, ou prefere que eu lhe dê um tempo para inventar uma desculpa?"

"Eu prefiro a segunda opção." – Sai deu um sorriso cínico e Sasuke por pouco não pulo em cima do outro, mas sentia nojo de tocar em sua própria cama.

"Uma hora você dorme..." – Ameaçou o Uchiha. – "E eu sei onde você mora, que horas você dorme e em que cama. Durma de olhos abertos."

Sai arregalou os olhos e uma arrepia lhe subiu a espinha. Mas logo, ambos encaravam o ruivo na porta, já com uma calça vestia, e ofegante.

"Sai! Vista algo! Meu primo chegou!"

"Primo...?" – Perguntou Sasuke, já com dor de cabeça.

O ruivo o encarou mais sem-graça e lembrou-se de que nada havia comentado com o moreno.

"Err...pois é. Ele vem passar um tempo aqui com a gente. Tudo bem, certo?"

Sasuke levou a mão até a testa, massageando-a e suspirou pesadamente. Logo a campainha foi ouvida, e Gaara entrou em pânico.

"Sai! Vista algo!" – Praticamente gritou e o moreno se esticou, alcançando uma calça e vestindo-a, sem sair da cama.

O ruivo correu até a porta da frente e a abriu, cumprimentando o convidado e o convidando para entrar. Sasuke andou até a sala para conhecer o infeliz e se deparou com o mesmo imbecil de antes. Revirou os olhos, com uma cara na satisfeita.

"MÁH! É O IDIOTA DE ANTES!" – O loiro gritou, apontando para o moreno. Sasuke tapou os ouvidos e voltou ao quarto de Gaara, arranjando alguns lençóis e travesseiros, levando-os novamente até a sala e jogando-os em cima do sofá. Encarou os outros, ainda mais irritado.

"Hoje eu durmo no sofá." – Afirmou.- "Você, loiro..."

"Meu nome é Naruto!" – Indagou irritado.

"Hunf, que seja. Você dorme no quarto do Gaara hoje..."

"Ahn... porque?" – O Uzumaki questionou.

"Porque eu sou o dono dessa casa e você é convidado. Debaixo do meu teto, você obedece as regras. E entre elas, está a do 'não pergunte, obedeça.' Então, poupe-me de perguntas, pois meu dia não foi agradável."

Silêncio. O ruivo se manifestou.

"Venha, Naruto." – E pousou suas mãos no ombro do loiro. – "Vou te mostrar o quarto que vai dormir..." – Naruto afirmou com a cabeça e se deixou levar pelo ruivo, encarando o moreno no canto dos olhos, sendo retribuído.

Sasuke jogou seu corpo no sofá, e fechou os olhos. Amanhã iria pensar no que iria fazer; que providências tomar. Mas naquela noite, queria apenas descansar e esquecer dos problemas.

- Continua...

**-x-**

**Momento AÊ!**

**Capítulo 2, véééi! Oh meu Deus! Que emoção, cara. S2**

**Anyway, to tão emocionada! #come o Sasuke#**

**Ta, mas então... Vamos fazer algo de útil , né?**

**Vamos responder aos reviews! #se sente importante#**

**Anjo Setsuna: **_Pode crer que ele vai é te abençoar! Kami é japonês, logo ele deve amar yaoi. S2 E se não amar...a gente obriga. :3_

**Sakiy Skuld: **_Cara, estão recomendando minha fic! #infarta# Brigada, eu e minha amiga nos esforçamos muito na aula de matemática para manter o mesmo nível de cultura do negócio. ç.ç E sobre a vaquinha...tudo bem, mas o Sasu-chan é meu! MEEEU #foge com ele#_

_#volta# Ta, deixa quieto. _

_Por mim, você vive por muiito tempo, amegüênha! #voa#_

**Momotoko: #**_começa a digitar rápido# Wah, gomene Momotoko-chan! É que o caderno de rascunho tava com a Kisa. Pra ela escrever outro capítulo T.T Mas depois de 68276887657863278 anos ( 3 dias ) aqui estou eu postando de novo a continuação! # aura divina# Nhá...eu tava pensando em por GaaLee sim! Mas é só mais a frente. X3_

**Reneev:**_Ah, arigatou! Eu vou botar ItaSai sim. Mas só daqui a muitos capítulos. XD Obrigada por amar a minha fic, isso me estimula tanto... ç.ç #chora e vira porpurina#_

**Rafa-chan:**_To continuando, to continuando! Nhá, arigatou. .. Eu e Kisa-chan vamos nos esforçar mais. :3_

**Larii Chan: **_É...a gente vai pôr GaaLee sim, mas só mais a frente. 8D E sim, vai ter muita suruba e muito quadrados amarosos. XDD A Kisa ta querendo por um lemon a cada episódio, cara! Então se prepare psicologicamente..._

**Bellatrix Rose Marvollo: **_Wáh, a idéia de tudo foi da Kisa...mas eu também acho que eles levam jeito pra profissão! XDDD #come o Sasuke# Mas então, podes crer que tudo vai ficar muito emocionante! _


	3. Secrets

Capítulo 3 # Secrets

**Capítulo 3 # Secrets.**

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo a claridade invadir a sala. Mirou o relógio acima da estante que marcava meio dia em ponto. Havia acordado cedo, comparado com o fato da hora que tinha adormecido.

Agora precisava pensar. Três quartos e quatro pessoas. Poderia deixar Naruto com Gaara, mas fazendo isso o loiro não sairia puro daquele quarto dentro de uma semana... Mesmo sabendo que eram primos, Gaara tinha suas atitudes incontráleveis quando bêbado e não queria um incesto na sua casa.

Sai? Com certeza ficaria constrangido. Quer dizer, a mania do outro em comparar tamanho de pênis não era algo agradável.

Sobrava apenas a si. O único problema¹ é que a cama era de casal. Sendo assim ambos revesariam, um dia um dorme no sofá e o outro dorme na cama.

"Hm...tenho a leve impressão de que isso não darpa certo." - Retrucou Sai adentrando a sala.

"Do que está falando?" - Sasuke mirava o teto sem maiores interesses. Para ele, ali era o único lufar onde esquecia o mundo a sua volta.

"Sei que está pensando em deixá-lo no seu quarto. Pela parte do Gaara eu até concordo, mas acho que você deveria confiar mais em mim."

"O que você acha ou deixa de achar não me interessa. A casa é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser..."

Sai desistiu de tentar algo. A verdade é que ele havia achado o loirinho bem interessante.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara admirava o loiro ao seu lado. Ele sempre teve uma leve atração pelo primo, mas nunca admitiu, por ser um familiar e um **homem**. Mas agora, o segundo motivo não importava mais...

"Uhm...Que horas são?" - Peruntou o loiro manhosamente.

"Duas e quarenta e cinco..." - Gaara sentou-se na cama e mirou o Uzumaki que dormia apenas com uma bermuda jeans, deixando seu físico a mostra.

O ruivo levantou-se e buscou a primeira blusa preta que viu pela frente.

"Primo, arranja um trabalho pra mim no mesmo lugar que o seu?"

"Acho que não vai dar..." - Gaara mirou o chão friamente como se ele estivesse culpa daquilo tudo e continuou em silêncio.

"Ora...Porquê?" - Perguntou o loiro com seu jeito inocente.

E como se estivesse escutado a conversa toda, o Uchiha invadiu o quarto dos dois e lançou um olhar indiferente para ambos.

"Porquê vendemos nossos corpos para sobreviver aqui em Tokyo. E venham que o almoço já está pronto."

Naruto arregalou repentinamente seus olhos. Queria fazer uma série de perguntas, mas sua voz não saía. E quando se deu conta, Sasuke e Gaara já estavam foa do quarto.

"Por que disse a ele!" - Gritou o ruivo.

"Uma hora ou outra ele iria descobrir. E acho melhor você contar também que tem um caso com o Sai..."

Gaara abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava certo, Naruto devia saber, mas ele mesmo poderia ter contado, não?

"Contarei sim, mas não diga nada a ele. Por favor."

O ruivo sentia-se humilhado do pior jeito possível. Agora sim a família inteira de ambos haverá motivos para odiá-lo.

Adentrou no quarto de cabisbaixo e deu um longo suspiro enquanto tomava coragem para falar.

"N-Naruto, eu nem sei por onde começar, e..."

"Tudo bem..." - Interrompeu o outro. - "Só não entendo porque não me contou antes..."

"Achei que você falaria para os outros e mancharia a reputação da nossa família."

O loiro sorriu. Como seu primo poderia ter esse sentimento tão infantil? Naruto sentiu que as únicas coisas que poderiam mantê-lo naquela situação eram o orgulho ou o amor por alguém.

"Tem outra coisa..." - Murmurou o ruivo.

"Uhm?" - O Uzumaki lenvantou a cabeça curioso e o encarou.

"Fora do trabalho, ou até mesmo 'no', eu..."

"Você...?"

"Eu sou gay... E tenho uma relação, ou melhor dizendo, um caso com o Sai."

No primeiro momento, Naruto se desabou a rir. Primeiro, porque Gaara estava completamente vermelho, e segundo, porque jamais imaginaria que seu primo fosse gay.

Quando recuperou-se, pôs-se de pé e disse ao ruivo com um sorriso bobo na cara:

"Podemos controlar como nós reagimos, mas não podemos controlar como nos sentimos. Acho que o melhor de tudo é assumir aquilo quem realmente somos. Sinto orgulho de ser seu primo e meu pedido continua em pé."

Gaara o fitou de modo confuso, como ele podia compreendê-lo tão bem? Parecia até que...Passava pela mesma situação.

"Vamos almoçar?" - Perguntou Naruto tirando Gaara de seus pensamentos.

"H-Hai..."

O dia estava apenas começando e, para eles, ainda haveria muita coisa pela frente...

- Continua...

**-x- **

**Momento Aê!**

**Heeey, Minna-san! Como vão vocês? Bem, aí está o capítulo 3! **

**E é bom vocês se preparem psicologicamente, porque no próximo episódio tem... LEMOOOOON! #infarta#**

**Ah, e eu queria fazer um pedido. ..# É que eu fiz uma outra fic, de Kingdom Hearts... E eu preciso de Reviews. ç.ç Então quem puder...me ajuda pelaamordedeus? çç**

**Tá, enfim. Vamos ao Reviews dessa fic!**

**- ripa s3:**_ hehehe...ainda bem que comentou! Porque na próxima fic VAI existir um trabalhinho do Sasuke pro Naruto, un. É, e eu tive um pouco de pena do Sasuke... Não iria gostar se alguém fizesse sexo na minha cama...se bem que se fosse esses dois, a cama estaria purificada, né? _

**Mfm2885: **_Se depender de mim e da Kisa, você vai "ver" muito lemon aqui, cara. XDDD Nha, e obrigada por adorar nossa fic! Foram tantos momentos do autistas que quase sempre atrapalhavam a aula para a gente manter o nível não tão traumatizante...! -- ...até agora, né._

**Bellatrix Rose Marvollo: **_Nha, mas curtinho que é bom, pô! Dá os climas de suspense e talzzz... hahaha! XDDD Ah, só porque o Lee tem uma sobrancelha do tamanho da minha cabeça? Se bem que isso é bom pro Gaara. Se usada com agilidade na hora do sexo, un... TÁ, PAREI! XXv_

**Anjo Setsuna: **O Sasuke continua sendo MEEEEU! abre um guarda-chuva e sai voando com ele Cara, se você infarta só com o fato de eles estarem morando juntos, eu não aconselho ler o que tem mais pra frente! 3 Mas seu médico deve aconselhar... né? Nha...pois é SasuSeme. trocadilho infeliz xx é bem gentil e comportado...hohoho!


	4. Dirty

Capítulo 4 # Dirty

**Capítulo 4 # Dirty**

A mesa do almoço estava recheada de comida, dos mais variados tipos e sabores. Naruto não parava de encarar Sasuke, que estava com uma expressão de impaciência e incômodo desenhada nas feições delicadas. Fitou os orbes azuis do canto dos olhos, causando um leve arrepio no loiro. Sai percebeu o pequeno 'clima' entre os dois, resolvendo assim quebrar o silêncio.

"Então, Naruto-kun..." - Sorriu.

"Hm...?" - Um fio de macarrão de lámen escapava de sua boca. - "O que foi?"

O moreno debruçou-se na mesa, apoiando os cotovelos e o sustentando o queixo com ambas as mão, mais intressado e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Onde quer dormir?" - Perguntou. Malícia em sua voz.

Sasuke parou o garfo no ar, na qual repousava uma pequena quantidade de massa. Olhou de realce para Sai, percebendo sua verdadeira intenção. Gaara suspirou pesadamente e Naruto não estava entendo nada.

"Bom, eu..." - O loiro começou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo primo.

"Naruto dormirá no quarto de Sasuke." - Fez uma pausa para jogar um olhar ameaçador para Sai, voltando em seguida à olhar para o Uzumaki. - "Afinal, além de ser o único entre nós que tem uma cama de casa, é o único que temos certeza de que não vai tentar nada."

Um silêncio invadiu o recinto por alguns minutos.

"Vocês já trocaram os lençóis?"

"Já, Sasuke." - Respondeu Sai, contrariado.

"Ótimo..." - E o moreno voltou a se concentrar na comida.

"...fresco."

E logo Sai havia perdido a consciência, pois uma panela de ferro atingira sua cabeça violentamente, derrubando-o da cadeira.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara havia levado Sai as pressas para o hospital, temendo um traumatismo crâniano. Sasuke havia ido ver TV, e sobrara para Naruto arrumar a casa. Logo após de tirar a mesa e lavar os pratos, surgiu uma dúvida. Aonde guardar cada coisa? Um pingo de impaciência foi a primeira reação que teve, ao perceber que haveria de perguntar ao mais velho. Enchugou as mãos e andou até a sala, fechando um pouco os olhos, conseqüência da forte luz que erradiava da televisão. O sofá estava de frente para o aparelho, mas de costas para si, não deixando saber se Sasuke estava lá ou não. Naruto se aproximou mais e deu a volta no móvel, ficando de frente para o mesmo.

"Sasuke, aonde..." - Parou ao avistar o moreno dormindo tranqüilamente, e de certa forma encolhido, parecendo uma criança. Naruto sorriu de leve e se abaixou, olhando o Uchiha mais de perto.

Logo seus olhos fitaram os lábios do maior, e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, ao lembrar do beijo que havia sido roubado.

Continuou encarando o rosto aparentemente inocente e, num ato impensado, aproximou suas faces, encostando levemente seus lábios ao dele.

Já estava se afastando, mas nesse instante sentiu sua nuca ser puxada gentilmente, o obrigando a continuar aquele toque. Não tardou para que a língua do moreno pedisse passagem para aprofundar o beijo. A proposta foi aceita com prazer, e logo ambas as línguas se acariciavam num ritmo perfeito. Depois de alguns minutos, se separaram por falta de ar e Naruto se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha acontecido quando viu Sasuke com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto, enquanto se levantava, o encarando.

"D-Desculpe..." - Retrucou o loiro e o Uchiha continuou imóvel. Ambos permaneceram naquela guerra de olhares até o moreno alisar o rosto do Uzumaki com a ponta dos dedos e escorregando até - novamente - sua nuca, o puxando para mais perto, fazendo com que suas testas se encostassem. Sasuke aproximou sua boca da de Naruto, mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro, e logo depois chupando-o. Naruto já estava corado (lê-se excitado) o bastante para deixar aquilo ficar só nos beijos, ainda mais com a provocação do Uchiha. Não agüentando mais, o loiro se viu obrigado a pegar Sasuke no colo, enquanto o mesmo acariciava e mordia seu pescoço sedutoramente, seguidos de chupadas. Logo Naruto encontrou o quarto do moreno, e o deitou na cama, ficando de joelhos por cima do mesmo, retirando sua regata rapidamente e deitando em cima de Sasuke, retribuindo os beijos no pescoço, enquanto sua mão deslizava por dentro da blusa do maior, acariciando aquela pele agora tão desejada. Os membros se roçavam, deixando ambos apenas mais quentes. Sasuke enroscou sua perna com a do loiro, fazendo este rolar, ficando desta vez em cima.

"Não pense que vou deixar você ser o ativo...dobe." - A última palavra havia sido sussurrada em seu ouvido e logo sentiu seu lóbulo ser mordido sensualmente.

E foi quando o telefone tocou, e os rapazes amaldiçoaram aquele pequeno aparelho barulhento. Naruto empurrou o moreno, mas o mesmo resistiu e continuou em cima do loiro.

"Sa-Sasuke, o telefone..."

"Quero mais é que se foda." - E voltou a beijá-lo ferozmente, sendo igualmente; brutalmente correspondido. E, enquanto isso, Naruto retirava a blusa do companheiro e este abria seu cinto e sua calça, retirando-a rapidamente, junto com a roupa íntima, encantando-se com a visão que teve logo em seguida. Naruto era definido, culpa dos exercícios que geralmente fazia. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração descompassada, juntamente com os lábios levemente úmidos, o deixavam ainda com mais tesão, e faziam sua razão ficar cada vez mais insana.

Voltou a beijar aquela superfície, descobrindo assim sua maciez. Uma de suas mãos agarrou o membro do Uzumaki, e o acariciou levemente, produzindo um baixo, mas longo gemido do mesmo.

Do pescoço, Sasuke deslizou sua língua até o peito do loiro, mordendo um dos mamilos e chupando-os de leve. O Uchiha normalmente usava essa 'técnica' com mulheres, mas comprovou que também funcionava com homens, pos Naruto soltova gemidos reprimidos a cada chupada, e Sasuke podia imaginar que talvez o loiro estivesse perto do orgasmo. Por isso, o moreno se dispôs a abocanhar o órgão do loiro, dando-lhe antes o aviso para não gozar, ainda mais dentro da sua boca.

Os gemidos de Naruto se intensificaram e o fizeram brincar com os cabelos negros do rapaz, convidando-o a chupar mais forte.

Logo após os lábios deslizarem por toda a superfície do pênis do Uzumaki, Sasuke olhou maliciosamente para o loiro, anunciando que podia gozar, e foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

O Uchiha se pôs ao trabalho de engolir toda aquela pasta branca e aproximou-se da face do menor, beijando-o, fazendo-o provar do próprio gosto.

Com o auxílio de Sasuke, Naruto tirou todas as roupas que teimavam em estar no corpo do maior. Logo após o beijo terminar, Naruto encarou o corpo nu do parceiro.

"...Sasuke, você se depila?"

"Poupe-me de seus comentários, Naruto..."

O loiro riu divertido ao observar o moreno com a expressão de reprovação.

"Você acha que vai sair ileso?" - Perguntou o Uchiha, com um leve tom de vingança.

"Hahaha...Ah?" - Encarou o outro confuso, temendo o pior.

"Fique de quatro." - Autoritário.

"O quê?! NÃO!!"

"Fique, ou nós terminamos isso agora."

"Waaah...Sasukeee!" - O menor fazia cara de manhoso, e Sasuke nunca havia visto algo mais fofo.

"Vire e fique de quatro, Naruto."

O loiro não teve escolha, e se virou, assumindo a posição mais conhecida do Kama-Sutra. O moreno chegou mais perto e encostou seu membro no oríficio do Uzumaki, e com a ajuda com sua mão na cintura do mesmo, invadiu o loiro, recebendo vários gruninhos de dor como resposta.

O Uchiha já havia se acustumado com a essa sensação, inúmeras vezes já transou com virgens no trabalho, mas sua maior preocupação era Naruto. Sasuke sabi que, de fato, o loiro nunca havia ficado realmente com um homem e por isso, o moreno sentia tanta responsabilidade sobre si, o que o obrigava a ter o máximo de cuidado para não machucá-lo.

"Está doendo?" - E deitou seu corpo por cima do de Naruto, nunca saindo a posição, e o abraçou carinhosamente, beijando-lhe o ombro e o pescoço, de vez em quando mordiscando de leve a sua orelha. Naruto se acalmou com a penetração, devida as carícias do moreno, se acustumando assim com o outro dentro de si.

Sasuke abaixou sua mão até o membro do loiro enquanto começava com os movimentos de vai-e-vem. O loiro gemia ora de dor, ora de prazer. Esse último não demorou para se tornar mais constante e o Uchiha ficou despreocupado.

Enquanto masturbava o parceiro, o moreno penetrava cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, arrancando mais sons de prazer, e estes cada vez mais altos, seguidos de pedidos insistindo mais intensidade. Aquilo tudo era música para os ouvidos do Uchiha, e logo sentiu a chegada do ápice, informando ao loiro e este respondendo que também não tardaria para chegar ao seu. Sasuke nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em uma transa, ainda mais com um homem.

Sentiu sua ejaculação, e também sua mão ser molhada, ao a retirar lentamente do membro do loiro. Saiu devagar de dentro do Uzumaki, deitando suado no lençol manchado. Naruto deitou-se ao seu lado e timidamente sorriu, o abraçando e sendo retribuído. Sasuke beijos o coro cabeludo loiro e enlaçou seus braços um pouco, aproximando mais os corpos e aconchegando Naruto em seus braços, que por acaso estava quase dormindo. Levantou um pouco e alcançou o lençol no canto da cama, deitando-se novamente e cobrindo ambos.

Se acomodou mais uma vez e voltou a abraçar Naruto, levando uma das mãos até a cabeça do loiro, fazendo-lhe um cafuné.

"Bons sonhos...dobe." - Sorriu.

"Pra você também, teme." - E depositou um leve beijo no peito do moreno.

**Continua...**

-X-

**MOMENTO AÊ!**

**...por favor, não me enrabem. T.T #corre# ... #volta# Tá, cahham. u.u Geeente, eu tenho uma explicação, na verdade duas, muito boas, okz. T.T A primeira é que eu e a Kisa estamos fazendo um rpg e tá uma correria danada aquilo lá. Fazer as fichas no pc, os mapas, os personagens, o enredo e etecéteráetalz. E o outro motivo é que eu tinha esquecido minha senha no FF!! xx Omg, eu quase tive um filho!! '' Mas eu lembrei. 8D #suspira aliviada# ah! eu lembrei de mais um motivo! HÁ! Tá na época de provas lá no colégio. u.u e eu preciso tirar boas notas se eu quiser ir pra Disney... Mas ANYWAY! Vamos aos reviews!**

**Rafa-chan: **_Nhuu! Obrigada! ç.ç Você não faz idéia de como tá difícil continuar essa joça com a correria que está minha vida. u.u Mas quando passar tudo isso, eu volto a postar normalmente. Brigada pelo review._

**reneev: **_Gaara é o mais são e normal dessa história, acredite em mim. XDD E cara, ItaSai vai demorar pra aconteceu um pouquinho... .. Tá curtinha, mas tá emocionante, né? NÉ?... Eu sei que tá. 8D hohoho!_

**momotoko:**_ explode omg. xx e éé, essa marmata aí de não ler um dia e dois capítulos acabou, morou mano? èe #faz pose de rapper e leva pedrada# mimimi...;o; #tem crise existêncial# ... Tá, parei. #toma seu remédio# Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser brutalmente interrompida ? eu...eu aceito casar com você! #se emociona e leva voadora da Kisa# ...desculpa, não vai dar. xx E eu amo o Sasuke por isso tambéém! Yey! Aí está o próximo capítulo, un. Naruto pervo é? é porque a gente ainda não posto o capítulo do Itachi XDD_

**Bellatrix Rose Marvollo: **_Omg!! XDD Não fique de joelhos, aí está o próximo capítulo! Não sei se é o que você imaginou, mas aposto que é bem melhor...#modéstia parte# cof cof 8D _

**-ripa s3: **_hehe...coitada da sua inocência. S2 Mas não se preocupe, eu prometo que irei rezar por ela... E não tenha um infarte AINDA! MUITAS COISAS EMOCIONANTES ESTARAM PRA ACONTECER NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS E VOCÊ VAI TER CADA VEZ MAIS VONTADE DE ME MATAR QUANDO LER COMO VAMOS ACABAR OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS 8D Nah, o Naruto num vai zoar o Gaara. u.u ele é bonzinho. ç.ç S2 siiim, uma pessoa já mexeu com ele nesse aspecto dos sentimentos. Mas, quem era, eim? :x #música de suspense# ... Omg. o.o IMAGINA ELES NUMA PRAIA DE NUDISSSMO VÉÉI. OOO #infarta#_

**Larii chan: **_SEU Naruto? Ixi, vai dar briga entre você e a Kisa. XDD Ainda bem que o Sasuke é meu. ' #pega o Sasuke, dobra e coloca no bolso# Mas então, não se preocupe, como você pode perceber, o Sasuke tomou todas as providências para não machucar o Uzumaki. n-n Huuun, ItaSai provavel que tenha, mas não tenho certeza sobre GaaLee... mas irei ver e logo depois te respondo, okz?_

**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy: **_Ah, essa até que foi longa, un? Brigada pelo review! -_

**mfm2885: **_éé, né? mocinho tem sempre essa qualidade. Compreender sofrimento alheio. Espero que goste desse também. XDD Beijos e queijos. \o_

**é isso aí pessoal. 8D Sintonizem nessa mesma emissora, a essa mesma hora e nesse mesmo canal, para saber essa continuação!**

**By by Minna! #Abre guarda-chuva e sai voando#**

**- Sora.**


End file.
